Season 1: Cave of Wonders
Season 1: The Cave Of Wonders Meet The Cast! Cedrick Well then, my name is Cedrick but you can call me Ced. This is my first ORG season and I cannot wait to get started. Thanks What are some hobbies of yours? I read, write and act. What is your timezone? Eastern Timezone What is your favorite color? Blue What pronouns do you go by? Him/His/He's Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! I have 8 cats now but in counting I had 30+ Cats... (Truth and nothing but) Jackkk ''' Are you the Notre Dame Cathedral on April 15th, 2019? Cause you're smokin. Hi, I'm Jack, I'm 20 years old, I like long walks on the beach, I'm a pretty chill guy, I call people bud and bucko a lot, and my mom told me I'm a pretty fun guy so that's pretty cool. Oh, shit this isn't Tinder, my bad. '''What are some hobbies of yours? '''Chess and reality TV '''What is your timezone? '''CST '''What is your favorite color? '''White '''What pronouns do you go by? '''The guy ones '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''My dad was a state champ in wrestling and my freshman yeah I only won 1 match on JV the whole year '''Vapor Hello, my name is Vapor, but I don't mind if you call me Vape Man. I'm a 15 year old male and I live in the US. I like video games or just their characters, drawing, and friendly people. I think that casting me is a good idea and I hope I play a good game for everyone watching! What are some hobbies of yours? '''Some Hobbies of mine are Drawing, reading, and playing video games '''What is your timezone? '''My Timezone is PST '''What is your favorite color? '''Favorite color is a tie between Green and Pink '''What pronouns do you go by? '''I go by the pronouns he/him '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''One interesting fact is that I can be very funny at times '''Riley WHO DF IS RILEY. I'm a 17 year old Canadian guy who is an Ex-athlete (for now) and an artist, I did several sports such as Swimming, Archery, Soccer, Hockey and I have some very positive experiences through art I've done Shows, Film, Painting, Music, Jewelry design and of course I also teach kids how to find their talents and happiness through life. What are some hobbies of yours? '''I got many hobbies most of which I don't do anymore but the ones that I still do to this day are, Storytelling and film and I do acting so I'm a bit of an artsy type of person (I used to do Music, Painting but not anymore) and of course I do mentoring for kids and Swimming and Archery still (Used to do Hockey and Soccer) so in of the physical capabilities I still got it not as much anymore but we are getting there. '''What is your timezone? '''Est '''What is your favorite color? '''Violet '''What pronouns do you go by? '''He/Him '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''An interesting fact about myself, I've almost died four times in my life Drowning, Electrocution, Malnutrition, Overheating but of course, can't let it hold ya back. '''Sponge Hailing from the mighty Manawatu in the heart of the great country of New Zealand, we have SPONGE! Sponge is a 19 year old Media Studies student at university, hoping to make it BIG as a writer for TV and radio. He has a loving girlfriend, he can't shut up about music or Survivor and he is here to play!!! Give it up for the boi who is yellow and holy, it is SPONGE! What are some hobbies of yours? Listening to music easily. I am the proud owner of a small but growing vinyl collection and listen to music and podcasts constantly. I love acting and I adore writing even more so.(edited) What is your timezone? New Zealand standard time (NZT) What is your favorite color? Green. My Irish father would disown me if I said anything else What pronouns do you go by? He/him/sponge Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! I have met the past two Prime Ministers (not rich lol just ran into them) and I can also drink a pint of water faster than anyone can drink half a cup. GabyM Hey. I'm Gaby, and you're in for a wild ride this season when you have me around. For all you Survivor fans reading this, think a slightly (okay, a whole lot) smarter version of Kat from One World with plenty of Latin spice, and this is me. I might also have an obsession with all things Disney, including slaying all Disney songs in karaoke and in lip syncs, and dressing up in various Disney themed outfits. Let's just say that when I'm on this show, things are never gonna be boring What are some hobbies of yours? '''My hobbies are anything Disney related, reading diverse genres of literature, playing ORGs, listening to music, being a social butterfly, working out, and watching reality TV '''What is your timezone? '''Timezone is EST...aka living on the best coast '''What is your favorite color? My favorite color is purple, which is incidentally the color of royalty What pronouns do you go by? '''Pronouns are she/her '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''And an interesting fact about myself is that I actually won a lip-sync contest to How Far I'll Go from the Moana movie '''Zach720 Hey, everyone, I’m Zach, I’m 17 years old and I’m from Florida. In my free time, I’m a big sports guy so I’m usually watching that. But I’m also a nerd when it comes to all kinds of shows so yeah... I’m also bad at writing introductions What are some hobbies of yours? '''Watching Survivor, playing sports '''What is your timezone? '''EST '''What is your favorite color? '''Green '''What pronouns do you go by? '''Uh... he? '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''The Heat just lost back to back games against the nets and knicks and I’m not over it '''EigthRush I am a 16 year old student currently in high school living in the state of North Carolina, and I enjoy looking at the smaller things in the bigger pictures What are some hobbies of yours? '''Some of my hobbies are watching TV and going bowling '''What is your timezone? '''I am EST '''What is your favorite color? '''My favorite color is orange. '''What pronouns do you go by? '''I go by he/him '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''I have been too 6/7 continents! '''Pamu Heya there people it’s me Pamu the hyper-Bisexual weeb...I’m still a student with no job sadly but I do happen to live in somewhere offering a lot of jobs aka Kentucky! I was born in New York so I’m kind of a bitch but anyways happy day to all you and I hope whoever I’m playing with knows how New York girls act cus let me say it ain’t pretty What are some hobbies of yours? 'My hobbies are sleeping, Gaming, Reading and lastly Writing! '''What is your timezone? '#ESTGang '''What is your favorite color? '''Midnight Blue '''What pronouns do you go by? '''She/Her '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''An interesting fact about me is your gonna not like me for reasons but being me I don’t get the good personality I get the amazing jokes so yeah my fact is I’m a clown '''SurvivorFan Hello specs!!!!!!! if you're reading this it means I got cast to play in the first season of this org, is that or it's just my interview was that bad they wanted to show all of you how you should not make an interview, anyway I'm SurvivorFan, but you can call me JD, I'm 21 yrs old,(i feel old just by saying that knowing a lot of players here are under the 20 yrs old) I'm from Vzla, I'm currently working at home I go from my room to the kitchen/bathroom 24/7, jk I just got graduated from Univ, so I have a lot of free time to play in orgs before I start searching for a job (because let's be real none of us is going to get paid for playing in discord orgs haha) I'm a Survivor fanatic, but you already know that because of my name, I love watching tv shows, and stuff like that, I'm also a Sequester, Eurovision fan, and I'm going to be an interesting player to watch in this brand new first Season of Survivor so stay tuned, don't live the server and get comfortable because this rollercoaster called Survivor has just started!!!!!!!!!!!. What are some hobbies of yours? '''binge-watching tv shows like Survivor, BB, The Challenge, etc. '''What is your timezone? '''EST I think? '''What is your favorite color? '''Blue is my favorite color '''What pronouns do you go by? '''He/Him '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''I can touch my nose with my Tongue '''Coven hey, guys, I’m Isabella Parigi, an iconic singer in Rome, Italy... I ruin peoples dreams while making what dreams are made of coming true (sorry paolo) jk I’m Casey I’m 19 and a college student who loves this game survivor and can’t wait to play this game! I’m obsessed with all things Disney, sad music, indie music, and Billie Eilish. I’m ready to have the time of my life here and can’t wait to meet all of u! What are some of your hobbies? '''I am a college student rn! I like to read and watch Netflix but barely have time so yikes... '''What is your timezone? '''I’m from eastern time zone '''What is your favorite color? '''I love the colors blue or black and white... '''What pronouns do you go by? '''I go by he as well... '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''I've auditioned for the real Survivor! '''Gible Hey all! Gible here. I am from New Jersey and I am 15 years old. Although I may not have grown up with it, I have seen every single episode of survivor. My favorite player is Johnathan Penner for his meta commentary and his strong tactics. My greatest fear and hope in this game is to get to the end and win, but I also dread the fact I'm gonna have to write an essay on why you should vote for me. Anyways we'll see! Meet me on the battlefield, -Gible What are some of your hobbies? '''Preparing to sing fallen kingdom for my band as this update came out '''What is your timezone? '''EST '''What is your favorite color? Orange What pronouns do you go by? '''He/him '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''I have a band that performs mostly Minecraft songs '''Anton Hi, I'm Anton from jersey (not new jersey) and I love survivor and I love this game and I'm here to have fun along as win I'm a student that is a part-time waiter allowing me to connect with even some of the Karen's in life and with this set of skills and my desire to win I believe I am Hollywood ORGS' sole survivor <3. What are some of your hobbies? '''partying and survivor and study that's about it oh and football but you know I name the important things '''What is your timezone? '''GMT but I always stay up till 4/5/6 '''What is your favorite color? '''yellowy orange like a sunset '''What pronouns do you go by? '''All-male ones '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! '''Urm I used to be a drug addict but not anymore luckily, I guess that's not really interesting... umm... I can crack almost everything in my body? '''Sir Hello spectators and castmates. My real name is Josh but you can address me as Sir. I’m a Latin gay who doesn’t speak the language... I work in the retail world so that means I have the patience of a saint and I know I can handle the nerve-wracking players. I’m from Az so there's that lol nothing really special about Az except all the old and conservatives live here. I hope you like what I bring to the table and if you don’t not much I can do for you. xoxo Sir. Drake My name is Drake, I’m a student from Dallas Texas and I’m very excited to be on the cast. I love art, snowboarding, and survivor. What are some of your hobbies? Snowboarding, Art, School (jk school sucks). That’s about it What is your timezone? Central Time USA What's your favorite color? It’s like the tealish green Color rn What pronouns do you go by? He/Him/His Tell us an interesting fact about yourself! One time I jumped out of the back of a truck onto a gravel road and broke my ass. Bella Bella G, 26, Manilla Philippines What are some of your hobbies? '''I am a music lover, I play the guitar and also the keyboards... I can also sing. I love reading books as well. '''What is your timezone? I am in Manila Time, but I work on US PST hours... What is your favorite color? Green is my favorite color. What pronouns do you go by? '''She and Her '''Tell me an interesting fact about yourself! I am a transgender, and I know that not most people are receptive to that fact so I will try to hide this as long as I can. Chris Hi, I'm Duke/Chris, I'm basically a game bot with a personality and I love to live laugh and lie. I'm a cunt so the other castaways may not appreciate me but I don't necessarily care I'm just here to play the game. What are some of your hobbies? '''I play video games, that's about it. '''What is your timezone? '''EST '''What is your favorite color? '''Pink '''What pronouns do you go by? '''He/Him '''Tell us an interesting fact about yourself! '''I once ate a marble and a penny on two separate occasions '''Frost Hello Everyone! I'm Frost, Also Known As Well Frost. I'm A Nice Person And Always Ready To Make New Friends! There's Nothing Interesting About Me. I Mean If Anyone Is Wondering I'm A Male. And Yeah That's Pretty Much It. What are some of your hobbies? '''Playing In Orgs, And That's Pretty Much It. '''What is your timezone? '''PST '''What is your favorite color? '''Blue '''What pronouns do you go by? '''He/Him '''Tell us an interesting fact about yourself? '''I like the cold? Twists ''The Cave Of Wonders ''- Before every immunity challenge one of the hosts will come around with a bag of rocks where everybody will take a white and black rock. At that point, the host will begin to have everybody reveal one of the rocks, black saying you want to go to the Cave Of Wonders, white saying you want to play the challenge. By going to The Cave you forfeit your ability to play the immunity challenge, but you then compete against everybody else who wanted to go in a challenge. The winner of the challenge gets to go to the cave of wonders where they will be tempted by advantages and items and get to take one item back to camp with them, or if they don't like the temptations, they can go to the magic lamp, and make a wish for one of three in-game advantages offered to them. ''Hidden Immunity Idols -'' Somewhere hidden within the Season's discord server, something called a hidden immunity idol is hidden. If this idol is presented to the host before the votes are read for Tribal Council, any votes cast for the person the idol is played on will not count against them. Challenges ''Map Quest'' For your first immunity challenge, you and your tribe must come up with a Map of The Cave of Wonders. This challenge is 100% about your creative ideas and having somebody on the tribe who can put them to the test. On this map, you must have where things are, your tribe name, and everybody on the tribe must submit one. There must be at least 6 colors. The tribe will decide who's map is picked, and obviously nobody's been to the cave, so this will be the one challenge with these simple guidelines. Have some fun with it you can get up to 100 points. ''Endurance Wars'' So the basic message endurance starts by you being assigned a phrase or word and every 15 minutes the people from your tribe must say it in their confessionals with the exact punctuation and capitalization. ''That is not how we will be playing.'' But the way we're playing it requires a bit more than a 15 minute confessional check-in. What you must do is every 15 minutes check-in, but the word you use must start with the last letter the other tribe used. Only ONE person is required to check in every 15 minutes, and once they do so in the challenge chat, you can try to bury it as much as you want! The last tribe to not check-in losses! The word must be posted at EXACTLY the 15-minute mark! Any questions must be asked before:15 where we begin! There will be no pings or reminders to check-in. '''FURSA began the endurance Dare to Play This challenge is pretty simple, you guys will be paired up with somebody from the other tribe and be assigned one of the following games Stack Crossy Road Not Not Crossy Road Jello Jump Google Doodle 2048 Flappy Bird Against the opposing tribe member, you will compete in the game assigned and the person with the higher score will win a point for their tribe! Everybody gets 24 hours! If you fail to complete a game you will lose a point for your tribe! Tribe with the most points wins! Fun stuff fun stuff Sands of Time In this challenge, you will be timed on an Aladdin themed word unscramble, but with a twist, everybody will be asked to place a disadvantage on another player currently in the challenge. This player will have one letter from one of their words blocked out by a []. The tribe that unscrambles all their words fastest wins! Each tribe will get 24 hours to play as *2 GROUPS OF 2 and 1 GROUP OF 3 and tribe with the fastest groups wins! Wonder Wars everybody gets to take a trip down to the cave of wonders to wish for a disadvantage to go against another player in the next immunity challenge, but if you choose to place a disadvantage it will be announced it was you. Then a scavenger hunt begins, where the disadvantages come into play, and the top 5 from each tribe move onto the next round. (6 hours for the hunt). Round 2, the remaining 5 head back into the cave of wonders to pick out an advantage for themselves in the next round, where they compete to find more items. The top three from each tribe move on where the process once again repeats except they pick a disadvantage for themselves and an advantage for somebody else on the other tribe. The tribe with the highest scoring top 3 wins immunity. The challenge will last for about 48 hours, Edgic Charts Episode 1 Edgic Placements '' https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661773453879148554/668322162683412490/unknown.png Episodes ''Episode 1 - "I've stepped on ants with more sense than this dude" During the marooning, it was revealed that the 18 new castaways would be competing to play in Hollywood ORG's Season 1: Cave Of Wonders. The marooning went very well creating a lot of unpredictability among the cast, and it certainly played out. Day 1 - Marooning On the first day, everybody was up and running getting to meet their tribe. From the start on the Fursa tribe, Bella became almost the "mom" of the tribe except everybody wanted her around yet saw through that act and realized her positive gameplay as a decoy for her smarts. Bella instantly became among the majority of the tribe, until an alliance of Cedrick, Sponge, and Bella was leaked due to a discord permissions glitch. Sponge, on the other hand, was instantly noticed as one of the biggest threats among the game, instantly playing a very hard negative play to win the game, yet making himself drop from the top to the bottom on day 1. Even once the alliance was exposed, people lost trust in Sponge, yet he was then able to create a brand new majority 5. Over on the Khatar tribe, Gible began to run the tribe, instantly being seen as a leader and in a place of authority, he began playing very and then people began realizing that he was a threat. Day 2 - Immunity Challenge On Day 2, the first immunity challenge got released, the tribes were both asked to have every member design a map of the cave of wonders, then vote on who's flag should be put up to win the challenge the flags were graded out of 100 points. Bella and Survivorfan's flags were chosen. After a long day of damage control, Sponge was able to retake control of the game and be able to be once again in the majority of the season. At the start of the challenge, the tribes were offered the ability to play for an advantage. For everybody who played for an advantage, the tribe got a disadvantage. In the end, three Fursa members decided to play for advantage, losing them 15 points off the challenge, yet they still won immunity. At this point, Gible decided it was time to get rid of one of the less active members of the tribe, yet didn't know that his closest ally Vapor was also very close with Zach and Sir. Vapor using these numbers was able to convince 5 people to create a majority alliance to take control of the game. Over on the other tribe, Jack won the cave of wonders and a 25% booster during the next immunity challenge. This made Jack from the number one subject to go home at tribal council, to a tribe leader. Putting Cedrick at the bottom. Day 3 - Tribal Council 1 (''Khatar)'' On Day 3, Gible's majority alliance was put to work and also put to the test with Gible being totally unaware of Vapor's majority with the other half of the tribe and Zach. While the other tribe got to know each other a bit better, Vapor's majority decided tot flip on Gible and put the vote on him. After a lot of mistrust was passed around and almost everybody not sure if they made the right decision, Gible was booted first and was the first person eliminated from Survivor: Cave of wonders. Episode 2 - "Controversial Episode Title" Day 4 - Immunity Challenge On Day 4, the original tribes had an intense challenge, where they competed in a very normal basic round of message ending in the victory of Khatar. Khatar's major victory came from the lack of coordination between the original fursa tribe. Over at Fursa, Sponge, Coven, Bella, and Cedrick all actually competed in the challenge, while Drake and Jack all went to The Cave of Wonders. About halfway through the game, these four castaways noticed Chris lurking in the chat yet not helping them play the challenge, claiming he planned to help in the next round, which never actually happened for the Fursa tribe. That one screw up from Chris started the game full blow to target Chris. At this point in the game, Jack beat Vapor and Drake at The Cave of Wonders getting his third trip inside, where he found an idol good for his next tribal council the next night. Day 5 - Tribal Council After this challenge blowout, the Fursa tribe decided that the four people who actually competed in the challenge wanted to work a bit closer together with Drake as well. So those five began to bond a bit more, after already being the core four of the tribe, where Jack, Pamu, Chris, and Riley left on the outside. When the core five realized that Jackkk won his idol from the cave, he decided it was time for more gameplay, where he pulled out his bag of tricks and began to play like Tony Vlachos. About halfway through Tribal Council when the majority five learned about the idol they began to work with some of the outsiders to split the vote against Chris, and have a 5 (Jackkk) - 4 (Chris) vote, BUT in a change of events Coven voted Chris, leading to a 5 - 4 vote where Jackkk played his one tribal Idol. Chris wound up being voted out in an insane Tribal Council where he then said some very controversial things leaving the tribe in shock on his way out. Day 6 - Tribe Swap After this insane Tribal Council, Theatrical and the team of hosts decided the game wasn't yet throwing contestants in the mud, when the contestants were told that a tribe swap was occurring, WITH A TWIST. This tribe swap allowed for members of each tribe to pull a rock and compete in The Cave of Wonders, with more risk than ever, not being able to go to their original tribe, and not playing the challenge, for the major advantage. The tribes ended up very evenly split with almost nobody feeling on the inside of their tribe. At the new Fursa tribe, Sponge, being one of the only players feeling comfortable keeping almost the entire majority five except Drake and Cedrick, made a power move to pull in Pamu and Zach to once again take over the game. Episode 3 - "I’m with all these unfaithful hoes, I’m starving out in this bitch” No episode summary. Episode 4 - "My tribe should be called saftey scissors because none of them are sharp." Day 10 After an intense tribal council, where Frost was voted out by the majority alliance of Zach, Sponge, Bella, Coven, and Pamu, Jackkk received the second-most votes after this majority alliance flushed his hidden immunity idol. Once again the game was back up for grabs where everybody instantly began scrambling for the idol, while Jackkk did scrambling of his own to regain his own footing, while Khatar little by little got a little bit too secure in their own game... Once the next immunity challenge began the entire game shifted Day 11 During the immunity challenge, the two tribes got to form teams and compete against a group on the other side. In this tournament, Fursa defeated EVERY Khatar team competing against them, so to add fuel to the fire, a reward was offered to whoever could make it furthest in the tournament. In the end, Gaby and Jackkk won a hidden immunity idol clue and decided to lie to the tribe about their reward, saying they could send a message to the other tribe until Gaby slipped and told Zach the real truth. Day 12 On Khatar's tribal council day, Anton had realized he's on the outs, so when Cedrick decided to approach Anton about the opportunity to flip giving the numbers to the Old Fursa tribe, he agreed. A new alliance formed of OG Fursa + Anton and then the only tribal lines remained. Over on the Fursa tribe, Sponge decided to keep working his "cult" attempting to push people to just be more and more loyal to him attempting to spew out some random opportunities and go out to try to win the season, claiming he could already beat anybody in a final five scenario. Zach, on the other hand, saw threw his plan... Finally, at tribal council, some crazy shit went down... Episode 5 - "Next time you fuck me im gonna want some money" Day 13/14 At the start of a new 48 hour-long challenge, everybody was up in the air not sure what was going to happen when a mysterious element is added where nobody knows what the result of the challenge will be. While everybody tries to figure out what could be occurring, the Cedrick wins Khatar their final immunity, and are told they are allowed to spectate tribal Council, shit begins to hit the fan. Day 15/16 On day 15 each tribe is offered a bizarre opportunity never offered before, they have the opportunity to stand up and throw their buff in the Tribal Council fire without any detail. Both Sir and Zach give up their buffs and decide to draw new ones, revealing the next twist the next tribe, Alijaniu. After the most insane Tribal Council of all time, Jackkk decided to begin exposing Coven after stealing Bella's vote but falling one vote short of eliminating his biggest target, Coven. Gaby was voted out while Khatar watched and enjoyed the fruits of Fursa's lack of being able to agree. Finally, after Gaby was sent home, the tribes both burned their buffs, while all predicting a tribe swap, the tribes than merged. Elimination Chart Votes with an X next to them means the votes were canceled due to some sort of immunity advantage. Immunities with a * next to them means they were immune due to an idol play.